Phantom of the Oops
by Inuyasha-chibi
Summary: Um.. First Phan story.. Read!
1. Chappie 1 Phantom?

Umm..Hi.. First phan fic… Hurray?

This is mostly a comedy relief for some of my serious thinking for my other Phan fic.. And I couldn't post it cause,.. I like funny better! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin! Get use to it!

_The beginning of the movie starts, as the Overture is suppose to start.._

"The Phantom of the Opera is theeeeeeeeere, in side your mind,_"_ sings the Phantom, as he appears out of know where.

"Cut! What's with THAT! The Overture's suppose to be playing," cried out Joel.

"The organ piano thingy wasn't ordered on time. Now we have to do the other scenes without it," explained Phantom.

_As Christine was singing the Mirror..._

Christine turns around to the mirror to see the Phantom there, but unfortunately, nothing was there.

"I'll be there soon Christine, my capes stuck," sings Phantom tryingly while noises of tugging and other random sounds of his struggle into him setting himself free.

"Cut! Let's try this again!" says Joel.

_Take 2.._

_As Christine was singing the Mirror.._

Christine turns around to the mirror to see the Phantom the, but again, no one was there, but the Phantom was still singing.

"I am your angel.." he sang as he suddenly appears, tripping on his cape and falling through the mirror.

"Cut! Let's call it a night and order a new mirror!" says an aggravated Joel.

"I think we're gonna be left without a mirror too," says Phantom.

"We can live without it then, just find clear duck tape," says Joel as he hits himself with the script.

_When Carlotta starts to sing in Hannibal.._

The curtain comes falling down inches behind her, knocking a random dancer down instead.

"HaHaHaHa," laughs Phantom.

"You missed," shouted Carlotta.

"At least I hit somebody, it's hard getting an aim from up here," grins Phantom.

_When at The Point of No Return.._

"Order your fine horses now  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes   
Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Christine," sings Phantom.

tugg tugg

"It's too tight," gasped Raoul, " Can't.. Breath.."

"Isn't that the point?" mocked the Phantom.

tug tug

Well, hope you people liked it. Please RR and I will up date ASAP..

Happy Music of the Night!


	2. Chappie 2 Christine's flops

POTO

Chappie 2 Christine's Turn

Thanks for the replies! I will try to update ASAP if homework doesn't kill me first!

Please RR!

Disclaimer: NO!

_The Phantom just knocks out the Fellow driving the buggy, and Christine tells him to take her to the cemetery…_

"Um… And that's where?" asks Phantom.

"Due north, take a left on Bakers Street, and- Hey, your not the driver!" Christine says throwing her shoe at him.

_Phantom was singing Music of the Night, as he was about to put Christine in the bed.._

(drops Christine on the floor)

"Hey! Where's the Bed!" says the Phantom nearly shrieking.

"We couldn't afford it!" shouts Joel.

"Come Christine, we shall rent a hotel," says Phantom, picking Christine up and off the set.

_As the Phantom held a rose and was sobbing on it pitifully…_

"…………" Phantom was just holding the rose..

Joel leans in close and whispers, "Your suppose to be crying.."

"I can't cry on cue…"

"Then think of something really, REALLY, bad memory…" whispered back Joel.

_Take 2…_

_As the Phantom held a rose, sobbing on it pitifully crying into the rose.._

The Phantom was crying so hard, that he couldn't sing his line..

"Your suppose to cry AND sing, what memory was SO bad that you couldn't stop crying?"

"When you said Carlotta got to wear the pink dress!" hiccupped the Phantom.

_Take 3…_

_Phantom was sobbing on the rose when…_

"CUT!" shouted Joel.

"What'd I do NOW!" shouts/sobbed the Phantom.

"You left a boogie on the rose!" cackled Joel and the crew. (A.N-Which did happen.. Eww..)

_Christine was walking through the Garden while singing Wishing You Were Here Somehow when…._

"Wishing you were   
somehow here again ...  
knowing we must  
say goodbye-"

Christine falls over backwards after slipping on a hidden patch of ice.

"Wow! What a View!" shouts and whistles Phantom and Raoul.

"Pervs," growls Christine.

"Can you do that again," asks Phantom and Raoul, sword fighting over who gets to pull Christine up.

Well, That's all for the moment.. More coming soon!

Please RR! And thanks for the RRs!


End file.
